Free Gifts 2011
Players are able to send free gifts, from a select group of items, to their friends. There are three groups to choose from (consumables, collection items and boosts). When you visit the page, it randomly chooses what list to show. Often, there are Limited Edition items available to send and these show regardless of what list comes up. You can only send free gifts every 24 hours. =History= *August 23, 2009, the program was expanded to allow gifting of collections and boosts. *October 6, 2009, energy boosts were removed due to their exploitation and replaced with cuban boosts. *October 22, 2009, you now get suggestions on who to send gifts to. *October 29, 2009, limited edition free gifts were introduced. =Gifts= Click here for the gift page. Free Gifts Time Line * Free Gifts 2009-2010 *Free Gifts 2011 January 2011 Green Hornet Loot Event On January 6, 2011, Gas Gun and Chudnovsky's Gas Mask were added for the Green Hornet Loot Event. Limited Time Consumable On January 6, 2011, Ammunition was added for the limited time items from the Weapons Depot. Grave Robbery Event On January 07, 2011, Coffin was added for the Grave Robbery Event. Bury the Mole Event On January 12, 2011, Corpse Mulch, Grave Spade and Pushing Daisies were added for the Bury the Mole Event. 501 Club On January 20, 2011, "+2 Mafia members" was added to gain more mafia members. *you can only accept 5 per day,means total of 10 hired guns daily. Hollow Warriors Event On January 27, 2011, Hollow Warrior was added for the Hollow Warriors Event. February 2011 Limited Time Consumable On February 2, 2011, Raw Meat was added for the limited time items from the Private Zoo. The Big Game Event On February 04, 2011, Green Machine and Steel Curtainwere added for the The Big Game Event. Valentine's Day Event 2011 On February 11, 2011, Broken Heart was added for the Valentine's Day Event 2011. Ancient Relics Event On February 21, 2011, Mayan Calendar, Aztec Knife and Inca Maskwere added for the Ancient Relics Event. March 2011 Underworld Showdown On March 01, 2011, Green Machine and Steel Curtainwere added for the Underworld Showdown. World's Biggest Party On March 08, 2011, Carnaval Mask was added for the World's Biggest Party Event. Brazil On March 15, 2011, Gas Can, Local Informant, Button Camera and Brazil Cash were added for the opening of Brazil. Fighting Irish Event On March 17, 2011, Broken Arm, Broken Tooth and Broken Nosewere added for the Fighting Irish Event. Brazil Smuggling Event On March 25, 2011, Endangered Animals, Contraband and Weapons Cachewere added for the Brazil Smuggling Event. April 2011 Spy Hunter On April 01, 2011, False Identity was added for the Spy Hunter Event. Arachnophobia Event On April 15, 2011, Harmless Spider was added for the Arachnophobia Event. Terminator vs Rambo Event On April 27, 2011, Jungle Strike and I'll Be Back were added for the Terminator vs Rambo Event. May 2011 Boss Fight On May 06, 2011, Shotgun Blast was added for Boss Fights. X-Men Loot Event On May 26, 2011, Magneto's Magnetism and Frost's Diamond Form were added for the X-Men Loot Event these are Boosts. Boosts On May 27, 2011, A19 Riot Shield and Hollow Points were added. June 2011 Staten Island On June 02, 2011, Ferry Pass was added for the Challenge Mission Staten Island. Fight Boosts On June 07, 2011, Absinthe and Jukebox Were Added. Limited Time Gift On June 13, 2011, Falling Skies Technical was added as a free gift. Limited Time Consumable On June 14, 2011 Whetstone was added for the limited time item Sharing Thoughts from the Weapons Depot. Brazil On June 17, 2011, Construction Worker,Radio Phone & Satchel Charge were added alongside the last 3 districts in Brazil. Freedom Fighters On June 30, 2011 American Dream Boost was added to start off the Freedom Fighters Event. July 2011 Mystery Boost On July 09, 2011 Mystery Boost was added to the free gift list. Camouflage On July 13, 2011 Camouflage was added to the free gift list. Stamina Pack On July 15, 2011 Stamina Pack was added to the free gift list. Boosts On July 22, 2011 Rob Squad was added to the free gift list. it allows you to clear a Robbing board all at once. Betrayal In Bangkok On July 27, 2011 Forger's Glove was added to the free gift list. for the Betrayal in Bangkok Event. Thai Baht was also added back to the free gift list for this Event due to Bangkok Closing. Farmers Insurance Loot Event On July 29, 2011 Protection Money and Lightning Defense was added to the free gifts list for the Farmers Insurance Loot Event. August 2011 Gold Mystery Bag On August 6, 2011 Gold Mystery Bag was added to the free gifts list for 3 days only. Lasso (itempart) On August 9, 2011 Lasso (itempart) was added to the free gifts list. Life Saver On August 12, 2011 Life Saver was added to the free gifts list. Power Pack On August 17, 2011 Power Pack was added to the free gifts list. Boss Fight On August 22, 2011 Rifle Round was added for the boss fight Jeff The Knife Event. Arch Enemies On August 27, 2011 American Dream Boost was added to start off the Arch Enemies Event. Cuba On August 31, 2011 Cuban Mercenary was added for the temporary reopening of Cuba. Missions On August 31, 2011 Augmentor was added for to help finish missions faster. Category:Free Gifts